Sick of It
by rapancheese
Summary: Ranma has decided to take a stand. No more shall he drift aimlessly through life. The time has come for him to take command of his destiny. Simple, right? Nah, with Ranma, nothing ever is...[complete]
1. Wherein Ranma Kicks A Shoji Board

Michael Gutin

Disclaimer: You know the drill...BLAH BLAH BLAH not my characters YAP YAP YAP belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the ol' pathetic plea to not be sued.

* * *

"…" means speech

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>… > shall be the lovable panda signs

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 1

Wherein Ranma Kicks a Shoji Board

* * *

A lone figure wandered the abandoned streets of Nerima. It was late enough that everyone else had gone to sleep by now, which suited the figure fine. He needed time to think, because he had a lot to think about.

As he stepped out of the alleyway, it became clear that this was a man, and a martial artist at that. The only other distinguishing feature was the figures short, braided pig-tail. He walked slowly, deliberately, as if he had nowhere to go, this was perfectly reasonable, because he didn't. And so he trudged on, half-heartedly kicking any debris that came across his path.

* * *

Elsewhere a building stood. Closer examination revealed it to be unmarked except for a lone sign which merely stated

"Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

All was silent except the occasional sounds of several bricks breaking accompanied by the sounds of someone breathing heavily. Akane Tendo stood inside, usually breaking bricks helped sooth her anger, but today they seemed to have no effect.

(That baka!) she though, (How dare he get mad at me? HE was the one that was abusing poor P-Chan, and he just couldn't help but hang onto Shampoo, that hentai JERK!)

With that her hand shot down and obliterated the blocks. Her hand stung a little, but the pain went away soon enough, unfortunately, her anger did not.

(I guess I should just try to get some sleep) she thought (besides, what do I care what that jerk does, anyway?) With that Akane abruptly turned around a left the dojo, leaving everything silent in her wake.

* * *

The pig-tailed figure had finally found a place that suited him. It was nothing fancy, especially considering how much time he had been spending at the Tendo household, but he needed a place to be alone, and this place would have to do. The figure sighed,

(What am I gonna do?) he wondered. He remembered what had taken place recently, and a change overtook him. Even from a distance, anyone could tell you that he was mad. He was very mad. You could feel the anger radiating off of him.

(I'm sick of it! Sick of all of it! Sick of all of them! I'm sick of all my fiancés, and I'm sick of all my enemies, and I'm sick of my parents, and I'm...I'm just plain sick of all of it!)

The figure started muttering something under his breath

(I'm done with it, all of it, no more Akane hitting me whenever it suits her, no more Shampoo glomping on me without warning, no more of Pop's "training", I'm not doing any of it, not anymore!)

At this the figure settled down, still angry, but a slower, more peaceful anger, he didn't want his rage to burn out, he had a lot he needed to get done.

(I have to make a stance, but what do I do, maybe I'll ask...NO! This is about me, making my own choice, I'm doing this all by myself, I'm gonna get some things changed or die trying!) the figure smiled at the thought (But what to do first...)

* * *

Ryoga wandered, he didn't know where he was, but that was expected. He almost never did, he was tired though, and hungry, he hoped that he would find a place to eat soon.

For now he trudged on, depressed about the latest misfortune in his life, mentally reciting his mantra of "It's all Ranma's fault." Perhaps this, and only this, was what drove him ever onward.

* * *

The pig-tailed one sat unmoving. He had been that way for several hours. He had done more thinking in the last day then he had ever thought possible, and it still didn't seem like he was getting anything done.

(First, I have to sort out how I feel about everyone, then I can go from there.) His mind instantly thought of a certain short-haired girl (Akane...no, I have to smart small, fix the minor problems first, then I can get to fiancés)

He then thought of less important people in his life

(Happosia, that old goat, always grabbing at me, just like everyone else...) with that, the figure gave a small chuckle.

(Happosia, the one person who treats me the same as he does others, if that ain't irony, I don't know what is. I don't think there's anything I can do or say to change him, well then, onto someone else...)

* * *

Light showered through an open window and onto a bed where a girl was sleeping. The light woke the girl up; she yawned and slowly got out of bed and ready for school.

She sat down to eat and noticed something was missing. She realized that the spot next to her, where Ranma usually sat, was empty. That brought back all the memories as well as the anger from last night back.

(How dare he run off without a word, now I'm left here worried ab...No, I'm not worried about that insensitive jerk! He can leave forever for all I care!)

And yet the girl could not shake the gloom that enveloped her, and on her way to school she kept glancing at that fence, expecting Ranma to be there running with her, however as she neared the school there was still no sign of him.

A familiar voice called out to her "Akane Tendo, finally though art rid of the vile Saotome's sorcery, and we may now bathe in the deep springs of our love, tally not my sweet, for I shall date with you!"

Akane shook her head and sighed (I am NOT in the mood for this today.)

* * *

The sun found yet another victim, a lazy boy with a pig-tail snored one last time before sleep was taken from him.

(Bwah?) He though groggily, he proceeded to look around

(Oh man! I actually fell asleep here, what time is it anyway? Too late for school by the looks of it, ha, going there is a waste of my time, I've got other problems.)

He got up, and proceeded along the fastest form of travel he knew, the Nerima Roof Express, he headed West, towards what has been his home for 2 years, the Tendo household,

(I'm sure going to miss it...)

* * *

Nabiki's face revealed nothing. It rarely did, she prided herself on this.

She wasn't cold, not really. It was more that she was...afraid.

Her mother's death was a huge blow to her. She had spent days, weeks wrapped in a shell of depression. When she emerged, she made herself a promise. Never again would emotion get the better of Nabiki Tendo. Let other's get caught up in the heat of the moment, she would be the calm at the center of the storm, she would be the cool head in a time of crisis.

She told herself that she must disconnect herself from all those unwanted emotions. And so she did.

* * *

He stood there, the sight of what had been his home made him hesitate, but only for a moment.

He opened the front door and went inside; he saw a familiar site, his dad and the Tendo's playing shoji. His smile stretched from ear to ear, as he realized what he should do. He had wanted to do it for so long, and what better time than now. With that he calmly snuck up on the two men, both absorbed in the game, he then took a deep breath, wound back his leg and kicked the damn game board as hard as he could. Needless to say, it was not coming back. Before they could do anything, the boy proceeded to scream

"DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE!"

Before quickly heading up the stairs and into his room. Both the men gaped for a second, before Soun quickly burst into tears and Genma held up a sign that said

>But it's be kind to Panda's Week!>

The boy wasted no time packing up all his stuff out of his room and loading it into his backpack. He was almost out the window, when he was stopped by Kasumi.

"Oh, my!" she said, "Whatever are you doing Ranma?"

Ranma looked helplessly at Kasumi, what could he say? You don't get mad at Kasumi, you just don't.

"Er..." he said sheepishly, "I'm going out...for a while..."

Kasumi merely smiled, "Okay, just try to be back before dinner" she said.

"I will" Ranma lied.

(But this will be the last lie), he decided, (I'm gonna tell everyone the truth about everything, that's the only way things will ever change around here.)

And with that he leapt out the window and sprinted out of sight.

* * *

Ukyo Kounji was confused. Ranma hadn't been in class all day, it was lunch, and she was getting answers, now. She saw Akane eating lunch under the shade of a tree, alone,

(There she is!) she thought (If anyone knows where my Ranchan is, it'll be that violent tomboy.) All she said, however, was,

"Hey there Akane!"

The girl in question looked up; Ukyo was shocked to see a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Ukyo" Akane responded weakly, "If you're asking about Ranma, don't bother, I don't know where he is."

Ukyo was not so easily deterred, "Are you sure? It was probably your fault that he left."

Akane suddenly looked angry, "My fault? That insensitive baka deserved it!"

Ukyo sighed, she saw that this conversation was going nowhere, she tried a new approach,

"So exactly what DID happen, Akane?"

* * *

Ranma jumped from rooftop to rooftop and smiled inwardly.

(That couldn't have gone any better!) he thought to himself, (I got my stuff out, and even gave the old man and Tendo something to think about.)

He scowled, (That'll get the message through, there's a new Ranma in town, and boy are they gonna be sorry they ever chased the old one away...)

* * *

Shampoo hummed happily to herself. She was riding her bicycle along the fence.

(I miss Ranma when he go to school today, is okay, maybe I give him date to make it up to him.)

She stopped with a frown. School had let out, but she saw no red against the sea of white and green uniforms.

(Airen no is here? Maybe he decide to dump pervert-girl and be with Shampoo! Aiyah! Maybe he already at the Nekohanten, waiting for Shampoo! Must go quickly.) And so Shampoo sped of, her purple hair swaying in the wind.

* * *

Ranma reached his destination, Tufo's clinic. He peeked his head in.

"Tofu-sensei, are you there?"

Tofu quickly emerged from his room and gave Ranma a quick scan,

(Nothing appeared to be injured) he thought.

Ranma said nothing for a moment, then gathered his courage

"Hey Doc...err...well you see, I sorta, sorta left the Tendo's...and..."

Tofu, caught of guard, started to speak when Ranma cut him off.

"Please let me finish" he said softly.

Tufo merely nodded, so Ranma continued

"Look, it's just, lately, everyone's been trying to get me to do things. Everyone just keeps pressuring me: my fiancés, my family, my friends...I know I've put up with it for so long, but I just...I just can't, not anymore."

He paused to take a deep breath before continuing

"I'm just damn tired Doc, but you, you've never asked me to do anything. You've give me advice, and guidance, but it's always my choice to follow it, you never turn your back on me, never demand anything from me, your a...friend, more than that, right now, you might be the only true friend that I have for now."

(And now for the moment of truth) Ranma thought,

"I really don't want to impose, but could I stay here, with you, it would just be a while, until...until I get things settled with everyone...?"

Tofu looked at Ranma and saw the stress that was written on his face,

(Of course) Tofu thought (If anyone should be stressed, it's Ranma, I think it's time someone gave him a break.)

Tofu gave Ranma what he hoped was a reassuring smile and said

"No problem at all, stay as long as you like."

Ranma looked so relieved that the doctor couldn't help but smile. Ranma smiled too,

(I have a place to be alone) he thought (and better yet, I have a friend, an ally, someone I can really trust.)

For the first time since yesterday, Ranma felt happy. The happiness did not last long, after unpacking, Ranma sat down in the room Tofu had provided him, once again lost deep in thought.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged, it looked like Genma was meditating, but peace of mind was the last thing Genma had.

The events that occurred earlier had thoroughly confused him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

(The boy's been acting strange) he mused (That ingrate, after all I've done for him. Why doesn't he show some appreciation for once? Why can't he just marry Akane like me and Soun have asked him too so many times. What's the world coming to when a boy can just come in and do what he pleases? I've let him screw up enough, but today...that was the last straw, I was actually winning for once! I'm gonna have to knock some sense into that boy...huh? What's that smell?)

He heard Kasumi's voice calling "Mr. Saotome dinner is ready."

(Well, maybe I'll have dinner first.) With that, the glutton scrambled to the table and began his sacred ritual that is known as eating.

* * *

Ranma laid down and prepared for sleep. He decided that he would go to school the next day, what he would do there, he didn't know.

(Whatever happens, happens) he decided (I'll take the actions as they come, and I'LL make the choices, and I'LL take the responsibilities, it will be ME at school tomorrow, the real ME.)

That was the last thing he thought before sleep overtook him.

* * *

(What a nice rest) Akane though as she got up, (I wonder why I feel so refreshed? Probably because it was so quiet yesterday, so...boring)

She frowned at that thought

(Boring? What am I thinking? As if I like all that chaos that he brings into this house! Huh! I nice day without all of his stupid fiancés is just what I've needed)

She headed down for breakfast, and saw that her father was crying.

(Oh, great) she sighed, "What's wrong dad?"

Soun looked at her, in between sobs he managed to get out "He...he yelled at me...and...all his things...he's left..."

Akane paled (NO!) she screamed silently (He wouldn't leave, would he?)

She jumped up and ran as fast as she could and checked the room that Genma and Ranma had been staying in, indeed the room was devoid of all of Ranma's things. She looked a moment before realizing,

(He's gone...he's really gone this time...what did I do?)

She replayed the scene in her head.

(I don't get it, we were fighting, but we always are...and then I hit him...but...his face...I was so angry I didn't notice...he was trying to explain and his expression was different...he was...sad, and...I have to find him! And if he ran off with another girl I'll kill him!)

* * *

It was like any other trip to school, except for one thing. Ranma had always dreaded school, the walk there had always been a depressing one, each step taking him one step closer to his eight hour trip of boredom.

But now, Ranma felt...anxious, he didn't know what would happen, but he d...

_splash_

(Dammit! It's that stupid old lady again, now I have to change back to a...no, no I don't, that was the old Ranma. Yes, I'm not going to be late for school just to turn back into a guy, everyone's going to have to deal with it. I'll turn back later, when it's more convenient to me) he though smugly.

(Yup) he thought, (If this is any sign, things are changing, things are changing indeed...)

Kuno eyed the premises warily, searching for any sign of the vile Saotome. What he saw instead was a sight that he had yearned for so much, his beloved pig-tailed girl had come!

Sure enough onna-Ranma was running as fast as she could, trying to avoid being late. Kuno, of course, decided that she must have missed him so and was running into his arms.

"Oh pig-tailed one" he began "I see now that thine love is as plentiful as a..."

was as far as he got, before his face became an unwilling stepping stone for an onna-Ranma that was in a big hurry.

"Not now" she called back to him "But I'll be glad to pound your face in later" she assured him before disappearing into the school.

* * *

(Well,) onna-Ranma thought (I made it on time, now Miss Hinako has no excuse to drain me, then again that doesn't usually stop her...)

He stepped into his classroom. He could see everyone, even the teacher, were gazing at him as he took his seat.

(Let them stare) he thought (see if I care, it's not as if they don't know about my girl form, true I've never actually come to class as a girl, but they'll just have to deal with it.)

With that he slowly looked at all the students with a look that he hoped would convey the message of "get over it." His gaze had wandered over to Akane as the bell signaling the start of school rang.

Miss Hinako looked only a second longer before starting here normal lecture, onna-Ranma let his attention wander and noticed all the whispering that was going on.

(Probably talking about me, why is everyone so nosy anyway? What do they care if I come to class as a girl or not? Hmph! If they get excited about that, I don't know what they'll be doing in the next couple of days...)

To say that Akane was taken aback was a bit of an understatement. Here she was assuming that Ranma had left for good, and here he was sitting not five seats away from her. And as a girl no less! She thought he hated being a girl.

(Then again, he's been doing a lot of weird things lately, I'll have to talk to him at lunch) she decided. Until then, she couldn't help but steal occasional glances at him. It wasn't too long until onna-Ranma was fast asleep.

(Well,) Akane though with a smile (at least some things never change.)

* * *

Before onna-Ranma knew it, it was lunch time.

(Well, this is a good as time as ever to change back.)

He proceeded to enter the bathroom and splashed himself with hot water from the sink. With that out the way, he began to focus on his next important topic

(Food.) he though with relish,

(I know, Ucchan will give me food, I gotta find her.)

And find her he did. She was already behind her grill, delicious okanomiyaki sizzling. Ranma knew that he had a lot to talk about with Ukyo but, the food was so...he valiantly put up a fight with his stomach, but he may as well have been trying to stop the tides with a two-by-four.

He launched himself and landed perfectly in front of the grill. Ukyo looked up and smiled. Offering him a plate. The very second Ranma finished his food, Akane came stomping into view.

(Oh, shit!) he thought (She looks furious, she is going to let me have it) he stopped (No, not this time, this time I'm really going to give her a piece of my mind!)

Akane approached him, her feelings was clear,

"RANMA! How dare you just disappear! I was worried about you, and now you're sitting there talking to Ukyo? RAAAANMAAA NOOOOOO BAAAAKAAAA!"

She pulled out her mallet and swung it down with every intent to launch Ranma into semi-permanent orbit when...she felt something stop her.

She looked up, it was Ranma.

She stared at him and gasped, his eyes...they showed such anger. She had seen him this angry, but not at her, never did he look at her like that. Ranma pried the mallet from Akane's hands, ignoring the pain, he calmly took the mallet, and snapped the handle in half, he then tossed it away.

"No, Akane..." he whispered slowly "This time...this time you're going to listen to what I have to say."

She looked up at him, frightened. The look hurt Ranma, but a part of him thought

(Good! Let her be afraid for once! She isn't going to be abusing me anymore! She'll see what she took for granted...I'll make her!)

Ranma once again began to speak

"No more" he said it softly, almost gently "I'm tired of you and your temper"

His voice rose to a normal level "I'm tired of you insulting me, and I'm tired of you blaming everything on me."

He stopped for a second, this time practically screaming "You've taken for granted all the shit I've had to put up with, do you have any ideas what I've had to put up with, what I've chosen to put up with, just to make things better for you? I mean...I...I killed a god for you! And you...you still don't even trust me. Not once did you ever just...just listen to what I had to say. No...you called me a baka, and a jerk, and a pervert, and you hit me, you always hit me, and you are gonna be so sorry that you ever did, you...you..."

Akane was visibly shaking at this point. It was taking all her willpower just to maintain eye contact. Ranma felt he had said what needed to be said, he lowered his voice so only she could hear it, and merely whispered

"Payback's a bitch"

and proceeded to leave the school grounds. Behind him Akane collapsed as her friends rushed to comfort her.

Authors Notes: I don't remember the exact time I got this idea. But at some point I just wondered what would happen if Ranma just stopped putting up with everything that happened to him. I know that I made him way OOC, but it had to be done. Also let it be noted that was my first ever fan fic. Not that I'm gonna using that as an excuse but...wait, yes I am. With that in mind C&C are welcome...but no flames. We don't likes the flames, my precious...noooo, it burns our handses it does...

Ehem

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did, don't hesitate to tell me about. C'mon, my ego needs inflating!

Update: Why was I not warned about the horrors of formatting!

Well, the most common complaint was formatting, and now I can see why, so I, you know, formatted it and stuff. Reward my back…er, finger breaking effort with more blind praise!


	2. No Turning Back

Michael Gutin

Disclaimer: Do I have do one of these for each chapter? Or just the story? Meh, better safe than sorry. CHARACTER'S BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, ANYONE WHO SAYS DIFFRENTLY IS A DIRTY LIAR!

* * *

"…" means speech 

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>…> shall be the lovable panda signs

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 2 

No Turning Back

* * *

Ukyo saw the whole thing. That still didn't quite convince her it had happened. (Ranchan?) she thought desperately (What's wrong with you?) 

She ran over to where Akane lay. She could hear Akane softly sobbing, as if her tear-stricken face wasn't enough proof.

(This is bad) Ukyo realized (This is very

very bad.)

* * *

As if guided by the hand of God, or perhaps the Devil, no sooner had Ranma left, when Ryoga came staggering into the courtyard of the school. 

He gazed around wearily, his eyes came to rest on a sight that broke his heart, Akane, crying. All weariness forgotten, Ryoga quickly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Akane?" he asked.

Akane didn't even acknowledge his presence; instead she continued to sob and muttered sadly

"Ranma..."

This was more than enough for Ryoga Hibiki.

(How dare he do this to her!) Ryoga raged. "I'll kill him!"

This seemed to shake Akane out of her despair, as Ryoga ran off; Akane realized what he was going to do.

"No Ryoga, stop!" she cried.

Ryoga took no notice and ran as fast as he could to catch that damn Ranma. Akane had no choice but to run after him, she had to stop him...she at least owed Ranma that...

* * *

The informant had in his possession gold, knowledge that he knew would get him quite far, all he had to do was...speak of the Devil, there was Nabiki, chatting away with her friends. 

The informant got her attention.

"I have some information that would interest you, it's about...them"

he checked her face for signs of recognition, but Nabiki's face was as unreadable as ever.

"Go on..." she encouraged.

"I'll tell you everything...if you'd..."

Nabiki sighed; it always came to this, "Alright, consider your debt repaid."

The informant smiled, this was easier than he had thought. "Well at lunch today..."

* * *

Ranma wandered the streets of Nerima again. Not at all as happy as he had been when he came from the school. 

(She deserved it) he told himself firmly

(She deserved to hear every word I said to her...) he turned the corner and found himself staring at the Tendo Dojo,

(So then why do I feel so horrible...?)

* * *

Shampoo was as lost in thought as she had ever been before. 

(Something wrong with Airen, first he no come to school, now he leave house of Kitchen Destroyer.)

She desperately tried to figure out what was wrong. She sighed wearily,

(I just think about it, no solve anything, I need find him.)

Shampoo left her room quickly, stopping only to tell her great-grandmother "Shampoo go find Airen now, bye liao."

Cologne responded with a small smile, before re-focusing her attention to the ramen she was cooking. To her this was a perfectly normal day. For once, she was one of the few people left out of the loop. She had absolutely no idea what was going on with Ranma.

* * *

Ranma was running again. He didn't know where he was going, and he honestly didn't care. He had a feeling, a simple gut feeling to run. He couldn't figure out why, so he just kept running. Then it hit him 

(I'm running…away…)

He stopped.

(That is what I'm doing isn't it?) he realized (Look at me, the great Ranma Saotome who has never backed down from a challenge, who has never been defeated, and here I am running like a coward. I'm just blindly running, trying to escape what I don't want to do. I'm just like Pops, aren't I? I act tough, but I'm really a coward.)

Slowly, he turned around.

(But not any more.) It's what I've been doing all my life, the reason that things have gotten so out of hand. I told myself I would stop, and dammit, I will! I already did it once with Akane…it felt so horrible, but I did it. I can do it again. I WILL do it again. I'll do it without hesitation until everything is straightened out.)

He realized he'd just been standing there, staring. He started to walk back when he noticed a familiar sight.

(The Nekohanten)

He grinned, here was a prime opportunity. Here is something he KNEW he could do. He would fix the problem with Shampoo at the source.

(Here I come Old Ghoul…)

* * *

Nabiki was mad. Oh, she hid it well. After all, this had been a true test of her vow, and she was going to be damned if she broke down now. None of this, however, deterred from that fact that she was mad. 

(Saotome, what have you done?)

She had heard about the event. Not the details, but her sister's tears had been enough. She was going to make Ranma pay. As she sat out planning what she would do to him, she felt a twinge of sadness.

She realized that she had actually grown fond of Ranma. She didn't love him, it was nothing like that. He had just become an unnervingly big part of her life. It had been mostly business, collecting debts, taking pictures, the occasional blackmail, but it was a part of her life just the same. She recalled the time she had posed as Ranma's fiancé, she had found it exhausting at the time, but when she looked back, it had actually been pretty fun. Fun…that's what Ranma had been to her, a source of amusement. If she ever felt bored, she always knew something was going on in Ranma's life to keep her entertained. And on the rare occasions when things were peaceful, it took hardly any effort to stir things up again.

But those days were over. Whatever Ranma had done, he had gone too far. He had made Akane cry on more than one occasion, but this was different. Akane had been crying, really crying, in public, without any embarrassment.

(Oh when I get my hands on you Saotome…)

Though nobody knew it, she was very protective of her family. A member of her family had been hurt. Any desire for money had been squelched by the need for revenge.

(You WILL pay Saotome…)

* * *

Cologne looked up. 

(There's that son-in-law of mine) she thought.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. He stopped, then merely glared at the Amazon Elder.

(What is he mad about this ti..)

Cologne realized that something wasn't right. The boy! His face was different. But she couldn't quite place it…

He spoke.

"It's over"

"Excuse me?" Cologne retorted.

"You hear me you old bat. The engagement to Shampoo, I won't put up with it anymore"

"You know the rules sonny" she replied offhandedly.

This caused Ranma to laugh. It was not his teasing laugh, or his arrogant chuckle. This was a laugh that made her blood run cold.

"You Amazons!" he spat, treating the word 'Amazons' as if it were a curse word. "I know you're laws, you backwards Chinese assholes. It's all about fighting, isn't it?"

Cologne would have been enraged at his insults, was she not otherwise occupied with being completely shocked.

"Well…Oh Most Honored and Cherished Elder, how about this, we fight, if I win, you haul your sorry ass back to China and take Shampoo with you, and if I lose…I'll marry Shampoo. Meet me in the empty lot in two days."

Cologne smiled, "Deal"

* * *

Genma was going to find that boy and teach him a lesson. Sure to any outside observer he looked like a Panda playing with a tire swing, but on the inside he was plotting. 

(Where would the boy run off to? Perhaps Ucchan's or Nekohanten? Hmm, and if he didn't go there, I can just get some food as a constellation prize.) He got up and started walking when he was stopped by Soun.

"Where are you going old friend?" Soun asked.

>To Ucchan's, I have to find food…er, the boy!>

* * *

As luck would have it, there was indeed both food and Ranma at Ucchan's. Ukyo had left school after lunch, and had just gotten into her restaurant and started up the grill when Ranma stepped inside.

"Hello…Ukyo" he said.

(Not Ucchan?) though Ukyo (This is bad, after what he did to Akane, what's he gonna…)

"I'm sorry" Ranma said quietly.

"Huh?" said Ukyo, utterly confused. (He's not getting mad, he's actually being…nice…maybe he's going to propose!) she looked at him, and her new found happiness faded. (His eyes…whatever he's going to tell me, it's not going to be good …)

* * *

Authors notes: Yeah, I know, this chapter is a lot shorter than the first one. But I have my reasons. Also I would like it to be noted that I wrote the bulk of this and half of the first chapter at 2 a.m. in the morning, which seems to be the time when my writing is at its best. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

And don't forget to comment. I do actually read them and at least consider what you guys suggest. And the compliments! Don't forget those. They're more motivating then you think.


	3. Is It Over?

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: I think we all get it by now. These are not my characters, rather they are Rumiko Takahashi's.

* * *

"…" means speech 

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>…> shall be the lovable panda signs

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 3 

Is It Over?

* * *

Ryoga had finally run out of steam. Now he was tired, even worse, he had no idea where Ranma was, and as usual, he was lost. 

(Great) he though bitterly (Even when Akane really needs me, I still can't help her…)

It was at the moment that Akane finally caught up with Ryoga. She paused to catch her breath before for a second.

"Stop this Ryoga." She finally said.

"Huh?" was the only thing he could respond with.

"For once…this wasn't Ranma's fault…"

Ryoga gaped. (What's going on? This is definitely Ranma's fault, he hurt her really bad this time, but she's not blaming him? All those times where he had done nothing wrong, and she picks NOW to not blame him? Something is wrong here. I have to find Ranma, and get him to explain things to me before I beat him to a pulp.)

"Ryoga?"

"Um...I...er, I have to go now!" Ryoga stammered, before fleeing as fast as he could.

* * *

Ranma took one step closer to Ukyo. 

"Ukyo…I…" he began. He spotted Ukyo's giant spatula, picked it up and tossed it for her. "Here" he told her evenly, "I won't try to dodge or nothing."

"Ranchan, what are you…"

"I'm really sorry Ukyo, you gotta believe me, I really truly am."

"But why?"

"Ukyo I don't…I…this has to end here."

Deep down Ukyo knew what he was going to say, but she still had to ask. "End what Ranchan?"

Ranma spoke slowly, obviously straining with the words "Ukyo…we…I have to end this engagement." Ranma looked at Ukyo, she just stood there, staring at him, with a horrified expression on her face. The look hurt Ranma, but he had to go on. "You're my best friend Ukyo..." he tried to smile, but failed miserably "I will always care for you, but…marriage…I can't…not with you…"

Ukyo's response caught him off-guard "Then with who?"

"Uh…I…"

Ukyo laughed hollowly "Rancha…Ranma, just be honest for once."

"But I…"

"Just say it! At least grant me that, it was Akane wasn't it? You loved her the entire time. Me, Shampoo, Kodachi, none of has a chance in hell, did we?"

Ranma merely hung his head and nodded slowly.

"Then why?" she asked softly.

Ranma looked up, confused "Why what?"

Ukyo tried to keep the bitterness out her voice "Why did you string us all along? If you loved her, why didn't you tell us right away?"

Ranma said nothing for a moment. "I…I just didn't want…didn't want any of you to be hurt…I thought that…maybe if I…"

Ukyo was about to reply with something scathing when she noticed that Ranma's face was wet. She realized he was crying. Her anger faded, (He really does care about us…about me). She tried to say something comforting instead. "Ranma…I…I forgive you…"

Ranma looked up at her, shocked. "Ukyo…I…" He went up to her and hugged her. It was Ukyo's turn to be shocked. He held her a while before whispering "Ucchan…thanks…"

Ukyo said nothing, but kept her hold around Ranma. (I may not ever be his wife, but I can still be there for him…as a friend.)

* * *

Akane had gone home. She lay in her room. Sadly reflecting the day's events. (Does he hate me now?) she thought about what he had said. (It's all true isn't it? I do hit him a lot, and insult him, even when he doesn't deserve it.) 

She started to cry again. (How could he not hate me? Especially when he has all those other girls…) Akane stopped, suddenly a thought emerged from the ever hopeful depths of her brain. (But he never went with any of the other girls either…maybe he doesn't hate me…maybe if I apologize, he'll come back, and everything will be back to normal.)

She stopped crying and decided she had to find Ranma right away. (Maybe…maybe he might…)

As Genma approached the restaurant he glanced in the window and saw that Ranma was indeed there, talking with Ukyo. He couldn't understand the details, but he saw that Ukyo and Ranma both looked sad. Ranma turned to leave and saw Genma. He turned back around and said something to Ukyo, who left and came back with some hot water.

(The boy wants me human? That's never good.) He turned around to leave when he heard Ranma's voice.

"Hold it, we have to talk, Pops."

>No 'Pops' here, just an innocent panda> Genma knew it wouldn't work, but it couldn't hurt to try.

He felt hot water hit his back, and he transformed back to his human form.

"Boy, you better come back with me and move back into the Tendo's" he tried to make his voice as firm as possible. (This foolishness has gone on long enough.)

"No."

"Boy, honor demands that you come back to the Tendo's and marry..."

"Shut up!" Ranma screamed. "Just shut up! I'm not listening to you anymore. You're a horrible parent that has picked food over his child every single time."

"Come now boy, not every single…" It was then he noticed that Ranma had just thrown some okanomyaki in the air. Genma leapt in the air, grabbed it, and devoured it greedily. When he was done, he noticed Ranma was gone. (That didn't go as planned…well, I'm already here, why not get some food?)

* * *

Nabiki came home a bit later then usual. She looked in Akane's room, and saw that she wasn't there. (Hmmm, that's odd, where could she be? I need her to tell me exactly what happened so I can appropriately punish Ranma.) 

Nabiki looked around one more time before leaving and entering her own room. She searched around for something for a while, then pulled it up and examined it.

(Yup) she thought smugly (Whatever he did, I think this will be plenty, for now...)

* * *

Shampoo walked into the restraint she had been working at for the past couple of years. She then beheld a sight she couldn't ever remember seeing; her great-grandmother humming happily to herself as she worked. 

"Why you so happy great-grandmother?" she asked.

"In two days Ranma will be yours."

Shampoo felt a surge of happiness wash through her. (He finally be Shampoo's!) She was so excited she almost forgot to ask how such a wonderful thing had happened. But after a moment her euphoria faded, and was replaced by curiosity.

"How it happen great-grandmother? Ranma say he love Shampoo?"

Cologne chuckled happily. "No child, he challenged me. If I win he will marry you and return with us to China."

Shampoo was disappointed, but only slightly. "But great-grandmother Ranma win last time you fight."

Cologne happy demeanor faded, replaced by one of utmost seriousness. "Come now child, did you really think that was the extent of my abilities? I haven't fought to my full extent in seventy years. Even against Happosia I held back. But not this time, we have been in Japan for far too long, it will end in two days, he WILL lose."

And with that Cologne let out the most evil cackle Shampoo had ever heard.

* * *

Ranma made his way to his room in Doctor Tofu's Clinic. He had something he needed to think about, and he really didn't want any unnecessary distractions. 

(Honor…) this had been bothering him for quite some time. (What is honor, really? Is it really that good to have? Pops always talk about honor…but look at him, he steals, he's lazy, a glutton, a coward, why should I trust what he says? What has honor done for me, anyway? Let's see, it forced me to avoid my mother, it forced me into engagements that I don't want, and it's forced me to keep P-chan's real identity a secret. This honor thing really sucks. Some parts are good though, like a martial artist always protecting the weak, I really think that's a good idea, but the rest…)

And then it hit him. (It's so obvious! I'll decide what's honorable for myself. I may not be perfect, but then, whoever made this stupid honor wasn't perfect either. Maybe the rules they came up with worked for them, but they don't for me. I'm sick of this honor crap; I'm not going to be held back by it anymore.)

Ranma thought about what he should do next (I think it's time I paid Ryoga a little visit…)

Tofu knocked on the door to Ranma's room. "Ranma, I've got dinner if you want some." The door was immediately opened and he saw a red blur speed down to the table. (Well, he's still got his appetite.)

Tofu joined Ranma at the table. He said nothing at first, but then curiosity overcame him and he couldn't help but ask "So Ranma, why did the sudden change?"

Ranma thought about this for a while before speaking "I guess I can trust you Doc." Ranma quickly ran to his room, and came back with an old scroll in his hand. "To tell you the truth Doc" he continued "I've been thinking about doing this for a long time now. But I just couldn't see it happening without someone getting hurt or killed."

Tofu nodded. (That's true, Ranma knows too many people that could be a danger if angered.)

Ranma handed Tofu the scroll. "But then I found this…"

Tofu skimmed through it, then gasped "Ranma…but this is…"

Ranma merely grinned.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, here's the third installment for my series. Don't have much to say about this one, except, can't you just feel that suspense? Can you? Cause I would cry if you couldn't, and you wouldn't want to make an innocent author cry, would you? WOULD YOU? 

Keep sending me the good ol' C I actually do try to put in some of things you guys suggest.

Last thing, for all you people who wondered who I was going to pair Ranma up, hope this clears things up for you. For those of you who don't like R&A pairing I can only say, I'm sorry, but that's how it'll be for most of my fics. In the manga Ranma shows absolutely no signs of being romantically intrested in any of the girls except Akane, and that's how I'll portray him most of the time.


	4. An End In Sight

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll say it, but I won't like it: Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

* * *

"…" means speech 

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>… > shall be the lovable panda signs

And…here's a new one,

#...# means it's writing.

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 4 

An End In Sight

* * *

Akane really had no idea where Ranma could be, but she had gone looking for him anyway. It was late now, she was about to give up and go home when she saw Tofu outside his clinic. 

He noticed Akane, "Hi there, what are you doing here so late?

"I was just looking for Ranma."

"Oh, well he isn't here right now, but you can wait for in his room until he comes back."

(His...his room…he lives here? Well at least he didn't go to Ucchan's or the Nekohanten…maybe he really doesn't…)

"Well?" Tofu asked

"Uh, no thanks, it's getting late, I'll just talk to him some time tomorrow."

* * *

Ranma had finally returned. (All that time I spent trying to get Ryoga, and that idiot's nowhere to be found…) 

He unrolled the scroll he had been holding. He had read all of it. He had it pretty much memorized by now, but he still couldn't help reading parts of it from time to time. He glanced at the middle and read from there.

#...rather, it is a manifestation of your already present fears. Unfortunately it also amplifies you fears to the necessary levels. The result being that only one who is completely rid of fear and at peace with himself on all levels will be able to…#

Ranma yawned, and glanced at his clock, it was later than he had thought. He set the scroll down as sleep quickly overtook him.

* * *

Kuno was reflecting on the strange behavior of both Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl. (Something doth trouble the innocent minds of both my loves…I am certain that this be the fault of that vile sorcerer. But what course of action do I take to free my poor maidens? They both love me so well…and I am unable rescue them from the clutches of that vile cur. What is a noble samurai to do?) 

Kuno realizes what time it is. (Oh no! I must with all haste proceed to Furinkan. Surely I may at least offer my usual kisses to my beauties, it is all they have left!)

* * *

Ranma had taken a different route school today. Not only had he not been splashed, he was also early for school. 

(Hmm, this being early is pretty nice. I got time to just relax…)

At this point he spotted Kuno running at him. He sighed. (Or not…)

He was about to dispatch Kuno in the regular way, when he remembered the scroll and what he had read.

#...to first thing you must do is put everything in the open. If you have something you keep secret, there is always fear it will be discovered. Though this may be a small fear, it is exactly what IT feeds on…#

(Lunch…I'll do it at lunch.)

* * *

Akane had just gotten to school. She saw that Kuno was yelling something at Ranma. (That's expected…) 

Ranma merely tossed Kuno a note, and went inside.

(That wasn't…)

Kuno read it, then called back "My thanks Saotome!"

(And that must mean this is all a strange dream…)

* * *

Class was boring, as it always was for Ranma. However, it gave him time to think about how he would show Kuno. (Nothing fancy, he needs to just shown it, right in front of his face, perhaps repeatedly, and I'll probably need people to confirm it...well, at least after that he'll finally leave me alone…) 

As if on cue, as soon as Ranma finished his planning, the bell rang to signal lunch.

He ran to the bathroom and quickly turned himself into onna-Ranma. He went outside and there sat Kuno, exactly where the note had told him to be.

"Did you get what I asked for Kuno?" onna-Ranma asked in the sweetest voice she could muster without gagging.

Kuno held up a kettle full of hot water and a bucket full of cold water. "Yes my beautiful pig-tailed girl, but I must inquire as to the purpose of these objects."

Onna-Ranma told Kuno all about the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo.

* * *

Akane had intended to talk to Ranma at lunch, she had finally found him, or, more accurately, her. She watched as Onna-Ranma talked about Jusenkyo and finally got to the point. 

"Kuno, I fell into one of these springs."

"What a tragedy! Pray tell what spring's curse did you succumb to?"

Akane watched as Ranma poured the hot water on himself. He began to talk slowly, after every word he would douse himself with water that activated his curse, making sure that Kuno was watching every single time.

"I"

_splash_

"Fell"

_splash_

"Into"

_splash_

"The"

_splash_

"Spring"

_splash_

"Of Drowned Woman."

Kuno stuttered "You...h-her…"

"That's right Kuno, your beloved pig-tailed girl…is me."

With that he ran off.

* * *

Akane sighed. She had lost another chance to talk to Ranma. (Is he trying to avoid me? I just need to talk to him. These past few days without him have been horrible…Why can't things just go back to normal?) 

She tried to hold back the tears. (Ranma…I won't take you for granted anymore…If you'd just come back…)

She realized she was sobbing now, and she really didn't care. (Please…just come back…)

* * *

Ranma left the school, there was nothing there for him. There was however something he needed to do. (Ryoga…) 

(But how will I get Akane there as well…)

* * *

Ukyo had been watching Ranma and Kuno as well. She noticed that after Ranma left he dropped a scroll. (Better give it back to him) she decided. She went and picked it up. 

(I wonder what it says.) she thought (I know I shouldn't be reading this without his permission…but…) She began to open it, when the bell to signal the end of lunch rang. She put the scroll away and walked back to class. (Maybe after school…)

* * *

Tofu couldn't help but worry about Ranma. (If he pulls this off, he'll win for sure…but can he, in such a short amount of time? It's a good thing I taught him how to undo most Cologne's pressure points, after all, even if he does master it, it would be useless if he was paralyzed.)

* * *

School had finally ended. Akane was going to go over to Tofu's clinic. (I'll wait all day to talk to Ranma, if I have to.) She noticed Ukyo was staring at something in her hand. 

"What's wrong Ukyo?" Akane asked.

"Ranma dropped this…"

(Not Ranchan?) Akane thought. "What is it?"

Ukyo shrugged. "I haven't opened it yet, it is his after all, do you think we should?"

"Um…"

Ukyo smiled mischievously. "Ranma shouldn't be keeping secrets from us, and besides, one little peak won't hurt."

Slowly Ukyo unrolled the scroll.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yes, I know, this chapter took me a while to post AND it's the shortest one yet. I have two things to say to that: First one is, screw you, I'll right as slow/fast as I want. The second thing is, as this story nears it's end gasp I'm actually having to think ahead more and more, instead just typing whatever garbage my brain thinks up. So there. 

Oh yeah, thanks again for pre-reading DerekTheRogue, if anyone else would like the honor, no, the privilege, of pre-reading my wonderful stupendous and, dare I say, godly fan fiction, made by and equally wonderful stupendous and godly person (and did I mention humble?) you should e-mail me and tell me…right now…you know…as in...stop reading this and e-mail me dammit!

And yet again, don't forget to send me your C&C, or I will cry (I'll do it, you'll see.) And could anyone tell me if I got Kuno down well or not? He was always a tough one.


	5. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: Has anyone considered the fact that if we make these fan fics and make no profit off of them, we can't possible be sued…I mean, CHARACTERS PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, DON'T HURT ME!

* * *

"…" means speech

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>…> shall be the lovable panda signs

#...# means it's writing.

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 5

Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe

* * *

(Hmm, who next?) the figure pondered. (Maybe Nabiki…she's a bitch, and has annoyed me to no end, that could be fun…Or maybe Kodachi…if I never had to hear her laugh again, it would be too soon…And of course! I still need to find that bastard Ryoga...)

* * *

Ryoga was finally worn out. He had looked for Ranma all day, with no luck. His rage had finally faded, leaving his to do what he liked doing best, being depressed.

(Damn Ranma, he made Akane cry and she still defended him, she would never do something like that for me, she only cares about me if I'm P-Chan…)

He of course chose that moment to step into a puddle.

(I feel a Shi Shi Hokodan coming…)

* * *

#...of course, this means that It no longer draws energy from fear. This begs the question, what emotion is used? Herein lies the true beauty of this technique. Though moves remain the same, where before they drew on fear and were wild, sporadic and thustly inefficient, once mastered they instead draw upon the calmness and serenity that has been gained. As a result, those same moves are now used not by instinct and necessity, but are at full command of the user, who applies strategy and discretion; transforming this technique from one of raw power used only in desperation to one of the most powerful martial arts techniques in existence…#

* * *

Is, of course, what Akane and Ukyo would have read, had they been left to their own devices. Unfortunately, this was Nerima, such things just did not occur. No sooner had Ukyo fully unraveled the scroll and turned it so Akane could read it as well than they were rudely interrupted.

* * *

Nabiki knew were Ranma was living now. Of course she knew, she had a vast network of…well, she didn't like to think of them as spies, but in all honesty that was exactly what they were.

(Tofu's…how clever of you Saotome, not that it'll help you now…) She got ready to leave. (At least I won't have to walk too far…)

She stepped outside and started walking at a brisk pace. (Good thing I found out where you lived when I did, after all, revenge will be all the sweeter if you know what I'm going to do, but will be powerless to stop me...)

She made it to Tofu's clinic surprisingly fast. (Yup, if there's one thing you hate Saotome, it's being powerless…)

* * *

Kodachi saw a figure approaching the mansion. It was her beloved Ranma-sama! (Has he come to profess his love?)

She eagerly ran to greet him.

* * *

He looked at the two girls; he could see they had something in their hands. (Ukyo and Akane…I think…damn, even with these glasses my vision stinks…)

He approached them, "We have to stop Ranma!" he declared.

Both girls stared at him, confusion evident on their faces. "Why?" They asked in union.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked, slightly surprised. "Ranma has challenged Cologne, if he loses, he has to marry Shampoo."

"Well then he'll have to win." Ukyo said quietly.

Mousse looked frustrated. (They don't see it! Of course not, they haven't seen her fight like I have.)

"Listen" he said heatedly "You haven't see Cologne fight."

"Yes I…" Akane started.

"NO!" Mousse shouted, he hadn't meant to (but they have to see…)

"You don't understand, every time you've seen Cologne fight, she's held back. Always. Even when she fights Happosia, she only uses a fraction of her power."

"Ranma always finds…" Akane began.

(Why can't they see…?)

"Listen to me very carefully…" he began slowly, he had to get it through their thick heads. "Cologne knows every single one of Ranma's special attacks, hell, she taught him half of them! And while she knows all of Ranma's moves she has not revealed even a tenth of her arsenal."

His thoughts turned to that day when the village had been invaded, and he had seen Cologne's true power, he shuddered. "Cologne knows over 20 points that will paralyze her opponents from the neck down, she has more mastery of chi then Ranma, Ryoga and Happosia combined. I've seen her snap a man's neck without touching him. You've think you've seen the Splitting Cat Hairs Technique? You really haven't, not until you've seen her, bloody knife in hand, all those copies spinning, until no one could tell which was the real her, seeing the desperation as the man tried to figure out which was real, and then watching her come up from behind and slit his throat, spilling his blood, and then laughing."

Both the girls blanched. "We have to stop him…" they both whispered.

Mouse blew out and exasperated sigh. (NOW they get it.)

* * *

Ranma saw Kodachi running towards him. He had in one hand a kettle of hot water, and in the other a bucket of cold water. (I'll try talking to her one more time…and if that doesn't work, hopefully revealing my curse will drive her away.)

As soon as Kodachi approached Ranma he began. "Look Kodachi…I know you have…feeling for me…but, I can't return them. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry."

Kodachi looked at him sadly, "I see…goodbye then, Ranma"

Ranma looked at her disbelievingly "That's it? You mean your not gonna chase after me?"

Kodachi looked at him with something close to annoyance. "You made your feelings very clear Ranma"

Ranma, caught off-guard merely muttered "Yeah…but I thought you'd…"

Kodachi cut him off, angrily. "You thought what, exactly? That I'd keep pursuing you, that I would refuse to believe the truth?"

"Well…uh…"

"I know what they say about me. I know how they call me crazy behind my back. I'm not you know. And it isn't fair. I don't pursue you with nearly as much vigor as Shampoo does, nor do I stoop as low. No one accuses her of being insane. Why? I just one of the many girls that pursue you, and yet they single me out, mock me, pity me, they consider me beyond help. Why? For wanting to cling onto to a dream for a while? For trying as hard as could to get what I wanted? It is no more than many others have done. Yet, I'm the insane one. No more. Any hope I had, your previous statement crushed. Any further pursuit would be foolish, and despite what people may think, I am not a fool."

She turned around and walked away. Her exit was not accompanied by one single bout of her usual laughter.

Ranma finally recovered from his shock. "Wait, Kodachi! I have to show you…"

With that, Kodachi did laugh, "I know about your curse Ranma." She called back. "I am not as stupid as you think."

Ranma stared at her retreating form, until it was out of sight.

(No…you aren't…)

* * *

Nabiki had been waiting for Ranma at the clinic. She looked up at the clock and realized that she had been waiting for over an hour.

(Doesn't look like Saotome's going to show up for a while, what is he up to now? No point in wasting any more time here.)

She got up and left quickly, not noticing that something had fallen out of her pocket. Not long after she had left, Ranma came in and spotted what Nabiki had dropped. He stared at it and grew angry. He turned around and left the clinic in the same direction that Nabiki had.

* * *

Ryoga saw Nabiki walking home. (I might as well follow her home, I can get some hot water there.)

He followed her from a distance. (It's better if she doesn't know I'm following her.)

He pursued her for a while, before he felt a hand grab tightly around him. He looked at his captor.

It was Ranma, wearing the most evil grin Ryoga had ever seen.

"Ryoga…I've been meaning to talk to you!"

Ryoga then experienced an emotion that was new to him…fear.

* * *

Authors Notes: Oooh, dramatic! This chapter was pretty hard for some reason.

Oh, and by the way, I predict this episode will get some flames due to my portrayal of Kodachi. I know, how dare I not make her the insane chick she clearly is! But seriously, I'm pretty firm on this, I honestly don't think Kodachi is that crazy. Yes, she does pursue Ranma despite him being clearly not interested, and use underhanded methods to get him, but so do most of Ranma's fiancés.

So, keep sending me your C&C, etc.

I bid you all adieu.


	6. The Three and the Chat

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: Er…this is sorta embarrassing…but…I'm starting to run different ways to say that all these characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi…except, I just did! So there.

* * *

So… MysticSuperSaiyanGohan asked me to reply to his review, I can't just say no, I mean…It's just not done…so decided I would. And then I decided that wouldn't be fair to the rest of view, so I shall reply to some other people as well! (So if you reviewed, past the point of "great fic, keep writing" you should check to see if I responded). I know most of you will be tempted to scroll through this crap, in which case you're not reading this right now…meaning all this writing is pointless…oh well, anyway, here's some replies:

**MysticSuperSaiyanGohan** First off, you like Ranma+Nabiki and Ranma+Kodachi? That's…um…unique. And as for the whole start over as friends, I was planning on doing that, just trying to figure out where to fit it in.

**xero-ghost** Unlike most of the shit I pull, I actually have a reason that Cologne wouldn't use those techniques on Happosai. That being that he wasn't worth it. See, the Amazon's have to keep their techniques a secret, so they don't use them that much. Now, that brings up the question then of why she will be using the techniques on Ranma. Simple, it's worth it, in my story, the exact amount of technique needed to bring down a non-submissive male is exactly how much he's worth to the tribe.

**holy:** You know what, you're right. I do use that plot device too much. And on reflection, my plot is quite simple, but, to you I say "Screw you, I'm going home!"(God I love South You as well? Gah! I can't get away with anything. Fine! I got it! The reason everyone drops shit in Nerima is because no one has any pockets. That's right! I've done thorough research on the manga (a.k.a. I've skimmed a couple of pages of the thirty-fourth book) and I have yet to see one of the denizens of Nerima don an outfit that contains pockets. So…they drop stop a lot…c'mon…let me get away with that…please?

**Peter Kim: **So basically you want me to reveal the rest of story eh? I'm afraid I can't do that (because I still don't have it all in my head.) But I can give vague hints at some character's futures. Here's some now: Ryoga shall receive…beat downs (verbal or physical or perhaps both)…um, next is Cologne, she shall…er…fight a battle (surprise, surprise!) Shampoo shall…shall have an encounter…of the Ranma kind! That's about all I'll reveal at this point, so, on to the next person.

**nonengel**First off, I know what your name means. Germans shall not hide their secrets from me! Of course, I must then confess that this is only because I listen to Rammstien (Damn that German band whose music I would never be allowed to listen to if anyone in America actually understood a goddamn word they say). Anyway onto your ques…comment, I agree that it does seem too easy, and that it would be within character for Ukyo to get violent, but I also figure that they were friends at one point, and if Ranma straight out said to back off, she would respect his wishes. Then again, perhaps I'm crazy.

**Mysticalflame:** I did indeed come up with the words for the scroll all by myself. Also, I would like to add that I use the word indeed in conversation too much. Way too much. But that's beside the point, anyway, thanks for the compliment, because I did put effort into how the scroll was worded, way too much effort actually.

Now on with actual story (Which I dearly hope is the part of this you were looking forward too.)

* * *

"…" means speech

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>… > shall be the lovable panda signs

#...# means it's writing.

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 6

The Three and the Chat

* * *

Ranma double checked the lock on the cage. (There is no way I'm letting him out of here.)

Satisfied, Ranma made his way to the Tendo household. (I better use the Umisen-ken, after all, I want to take care of Nabiki after I get done with this…this swine.)

But first Ranma had something to say. "Ryoga…you don't know how tired I really am of you. Always blaming me for everything, and I mean everything, things that have plagued you since before you knew I existed. I…I considered you a friend once, I really did. After all we did team up occasionally, and made a pretty good team. But you know what Ryoga? I understand you now, you're…selfish. That's right, everything you do, it's just to appease you, isn't it? You blame me for everything, why? Because it takes the burden of failure off of you. You team up with me, when? When it suits you, when you benefit from it. You sleep with Akane, why? Because you love her? No, because it makes you feel good. Is that love Ryoga? Sacrificing her honor to make you happier?"

P-chan briefly looked ashamed, before resuming his angry thrashing.

Ranma sighed, "You don't care at all do you? You're still blaming me, not one thing I said got through your thick head did it?"

Ranma grinned evilly "Well, Ryoga, ignore everything else I say if you must, but understand this, for once, I WILL put you through hell…"

With that, Ranma finished making his way into the house, tucked the cage P-Chan was in into a closet, and waited for Akane's arrival.

* * *

The trio walked down the street. The first thing they had to accomplish was finding Ranma. They had just realized that none of them had any idea where he was.

"So…" Mousse began.

"Er, I never actually thought about actually finding him." Ukyo replied.

"Yeah, he's always just kind of been there, when you needed him…" Akane said softly.

"…and we never really realized it…" continued Ukyo.

"…until he was gone…" Akane finished.

The three became silent. After nearly a minute, someone spoke up.

"I got it!" Ukyo exclaimed. "Akane, your sister, if anyone knows where Ranma is, it would be her."

"Hey, you're right, let's go!"

And they were off.

* * *

Ranma was growing impatient. (Damn, she sure it taking her sweet time. Maybe I'll just deal with Nabiki right now, I got nothing better to do.)

And so, he stepped into her room…

* * *

Cologne prepared for the battle. She wasn't worried. Oh no, she had not seen defeat in hundreds of years. And while Cologne was by no means arrogant, that kind of record tends to give you a certain…assurance. However, Cologne would never let that cloud her judgment. If there was one thing she had learned from her five-thousand years of Amazon History, it was that after a certain level, overconfidence was you worst enemy. If anyone had reached that level, it would certainly be Cologne. And so she prepared.

(He relies on speed of course, all the good ones do, luckily he still isn't as fast as me…)

Cologne recalled all the moves that he could bring into the battlefield.

(Ha…most of the moves he knows where taught to him by me personally, I wonder if he ever did find out the flaws that were put into those techniques…either way, those pose no threat to me.)

She briefly recalled the counter for the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken; the Hiryu Shoten Ha was foiled by not putting out a hot battle aura, so she didn't need to worry about that.

(Now the Mouko Takabisha, I didn't teach him that one…but it's merely the simplest kind of chi attack, and besides, he won't be very confident for long…)

Cologne started rummaging through a box in the corner of her room.

(But the Nekoken, that's a hard one. The amount of power he gains from it…and I have so little experience with it, who know what it's fully capable of. Hmm… I do know that it activates with his fear of cats…that's it! I'll just stop him from every activating it.)

Cologne started searching faster.

(And I know just what to use…)

* * *

Ranma stepped into the room. Nabiki's back was turned to him, she was writing something in her ledger.

"Hey there!" Ranma exclaimed with false cheer, as if he were talking to a close friend.

Nabiki spun around to face him.

"Now Nabs…"

Nabiki's eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ranma said, his tone revealing that he was not. "You're name is money-laundering bitch, why is it that I always mix those two up?"

If the insult affected Nabiki, she didn't show it. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Ranma held up something in his hand. "Well, I was going to give this back to you, but since you're so rude, I'll just have to keep it."

"Look Saotome, you've hurt this family enough, why don't you just leave?"

"I've hurt this family? Nothing more then they deserved, and besides, I'm not the only one in this room that has."

"What I've done is nothing-"

"What you've done is just as bad, if not more so, then what I've done. You think I don't notice your little antics? I know about the blackmail, and the pictures, and the set-ups, and the lies, all that shit you pull. You think it doesn't hurt your family? Or do the tears they shed because of you not count?"

Nabiki's face shifted just the tiniest bit. Ranma knew this meant that Nabiki was furious.

"Look Saotome, what I do is none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is my business, as I seem to care more about your family then you do."

"I care for my family more then you will ever know."

"Bullshit, ever since I've come to Nerima, you've sat there and watched everything that's happened and you were amused. Nothing else! Just amused, whenever any of use were happy or sad or lonely or angry, where were you? Off making snide comments and demanding money for the most basic of services, what part of that is 'caring'?"

"I may not always care, but when my family really needs it…"

"That's where you're wrong Nabiki. You think you can just start to care all of a sudden? Emotions aren't switches to be turned on or off whenever it's convenient Nabiki. Emotions are things that are there, always there, and you exert only the tiniest bit of control over them. You can't just sit there and tell me you just stared caring about them out of the blue, because that's not how it works."

"Interesting philosophy

* * *

, but forgive me if a sixteen year old martial artist's view of human nature doesn't impress me." 

"So that's how you're going to be? Well fine, let's assume that all of a sudden you just love you're family, and will do anything to make the happier. How does your plan help? Huh, Nabiki? You really think anyone will feel better after you're through? This will just end up humiliating me, will that stop Akane from crying? Will it? No, it will just spread more pain. But that's what you're good for, isn't it Nabiki? Spreading pain, because all of you plans, anything you've ever done, has just been to bring pain to your target. Never to help, oh no, the great Nabiki cannot be bothered to actually brighten someone's day, not when there's money to be made."

Nabiki was silent.

"What, that's all? No witty retort? The truth sucks, doesn't it?"

Ranma exited the room and shut the door behind him. And for the second time, his words left a Tendo crying.

Author's notes: Finally done with that chapter! I know this one took a REALLY long time, but, in my defense, I was sick for five days. Apparently ever liked the Kodachi part I did, probably just to spite me. However, I just know someone will hate what I did with Nabiki.

That's about all I have say right now, C&C as always and good bye.


	7. Lies Undone

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: Let's get this over with…characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, there are you happy now?

* * *

And now I gets to talkie! 

Renzuko: See the thing about the chapters, is that I pretty much stop when I get to a point that feels…cliffhangy (Which may not be a word, but shut up.) And yes, I have made Ranma quite mean. As I'm sure I've said before, he deserves to be. I mean I know that a fair share of the stuff is his fault, but a lot of it really isn't. And in some other fanfics I've read, he has to apologize for the stupidest things. So yeah, I decided I'd write a fic where he stopped taking it up the ass (I can say that, right?) and actually did stuff. So yeah…that pretty much lead up to where we are now…so…that's it.

Nikisha: First off, turn of caps lock next time, I mean, emphasizing certain words, and even entire sentences is one thing, but if everything is in caps, nothing gets emphasized, and you might as well have not used caps at all. Anyway, onto your actual comment, the main thing I'm going to address is the 'Who does Ranma get paired up with' part. Because there have been a lot of comments about it. To answer it, I can only say that it doesn't matter. This was never intended to be, nor ever will be a WAFF. So who Ranma ends up with will not be that important to the story. If you're reading this story because you wanted to see Ranma be with (insert your favorite pairing here) I would suggest you stop reading because I'm not going to spend much time on it.

nonengel: So the scene with Kodachi intrigued you the most, eh? Like I said, probably because most fics just say she's insane and get on with it. Actually now that I think about it, Kodachi did realize that Ranma was just being nice during the whole White Lily ordeal, which would actually make her the only fiancée of Ranma's that can take a hint. And as for your name, while it is pretty nice, it's rather undescriptive, I mean, we're all non-angels here, oh well.

Wanderer: Gah! You're review is taunting me. I mean, usually when I get short review, they'll at least give me the important information, i.e. "Good Fic", but just "interesting" that's cruel. I mean, is it a "This story is unique in a good way, which I find interesting" or more of a "That insane person and his rantings are quite interesting"? Just wondering.

I'm getting bored of this, so that's all the responses this time. Onto the story.

Hurrah!

(Is what you better be saying.)

* * *

"…" means speech 

(…) signifies thoughts

If it's in _italics_ it must be a sound effect

>…> shall be the lovable panda signs

#...# means it's writing.

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 7 

Lies Undone

* * *

Akane walked in front of the others as they neared her house. The three entered and were surprised to find Ranma there, looking like he had been waiting a long time. The three immediately started to talk, all at once. 

"Ranma, we found you, now we…"

"Ranma, you must listen to me, y…"

"Good you're hear, we have to ta…"

He silenced them all with a look. It was a cold, dead look. As if he really didn't care what happened next. It was always hard to imagine Ranma killing someone, but when he got that look, it didn't seem so impossible. Akane had seen that look several times, directed at Herb and Saffron. It always scared her. Now that it was directed at her, it so frightening she could do nothing but shut up and stare.

"Akane we have to talk…" Ranma said, his voice every bit as cold as his expression. He looked at Mousse and Ukyo as if he had just noticed them.

"You two can come as well, though it doesn't really concern you."

With that he turned and headed for the dojo. Akane let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned to look at her two companions. They exchanged looks, and it was obvious they were all thinking along the same lines.

(This is definitely very bad…)

* * *

Shampoo was confused. (Why Airen say he fight great grandmother? He no can really want Shampoo gone. Must have talk with Airen.) 

She biked as fast as she could to the Tendo Dojo, trying to push back hear doubts and fears. As she got there she looked into the Dojo, which was empty except for something covered in a blanket, and saw Ranma walk in with Mousse, Akane and Ukyo following him. Shampoo did not miss the looks of fear on all their faces. (Maybe not good time to talk to Airen. Come back later, when he alone.)

So she decided to sit outside, and wait.

* * *

Nabiki eventually stopped crying, and her sadness was replaced my shame. (I can't believe he got under my skin like that, I promised myself that I wouldn't ever cry again…) 

She sighed. (But he was right, about a lot of things…so the question is, what do I do now?)

She looked over at her bed. (Sleep, right now, I really should go to sleep.)

And she did.

* * *

Ranma looked around. He saw three pairs of eyes looking back at him. He noticed the trace of fear they all shared, a back part of his mind satisfied that he could instill this in them so easily. He took a deep breath. (It's one thing to say that I've rejected the traditional views of honor, and another to act like it.) 

He sat down with his legs crossed, and his eyes closed, as if he were meditating, he didn't know why, it just felt right.

"I'm going to tell you all a little story." He said after a slight pause.

The three looked confused but said nothing.

He opened his eyes and began to talk. "There once was a man…no, a boy, apart from a few quirks, this boy lived a relatively normal life. One day, this boy got…he got a curse. At least, that's what he called it. He seemed to hate that curse. Telling anyone who would listen how horrible it was. He would say that it made his life hell."

(Well, there's my first hint…)

He looked at the three once again. They looked just as confused as when he had begun. He sighed. (It's never easy, is it?)

He continued in the same steady voice, "But his actions didn't match what he would say. For every time he had stated how much he despised his condition, he took advantage of it. For you see, his curse, allowed him to take a different form under certain conditions.

(Well, there's another one.)

This time Akane looked up, and whispered "Jusenkyo?"

Ranma merely nodded, and gave her a quick smile before resuming his neutral expression. (Not much, but it's a start.)

Ranma once again continued his story, "His attitude and habits left him with little friends, and even less people who truly cared about him. This changed one day. He met someone who showed him something he had been lacking, love. Unfortunately, this love was shown to his cursed from, as the girl had no idea of his true form."

(C'mon people…it's not that hard…)

Silence.

"He fell in love with this girl, or so he said. But once again he actions did not match his words. You see, the girl, she knew him…as her pet."

(If that doesn't help…)

This time Ranma noticed that Ukyo had paled a little, and took a quick glance at Akane.

(Finally!)

He looked at Akane, who was still had the exact same expression of confusion.

(Damn!)

"He took advantage of her ignorance. As her pet, he saw and heard things that he should not have heard. He saw her undressed, he heard her confess secrets that she didn't want any person to know. He said that he loved her, but he continued to dishonor her by remaining as her pet…pig."

(She can't possibly be that dense…)

By now Ukyo was pale as a ghost. Mousse remained almost the same. But Ranma saw that his face shifted ever so slightly.

(They get it.)

He chanced a glance at Akane, who was now starting to get impatient.

(Ugh, I'm getting sick of this.)

He got up. "I think it's time to introduce the star of this little story."

With that, he turned around, and stepped to the side, revealing something covered in a blanket. He threw it off, and now they could see P-Chan in a cage, along with a kettle. "Here's Ryoga!" Ranma exclaimed as he opened the cage, tossed P-Chan to the ground, and poured hot water on him.

* * *

As Ranma threw P-Chan to the ground and splashed him with water, Akane went through a spectrum of emotions. First confusion at his story, then concern when Ranma had thrown P-Chan. When she first saw him change, she felt shock, which quickly gave way to blinding rage. Images came to her. All the things P-chan had seen, had heard. They came faster and faster until they were a blur, a blur that lost all meaning and all purpose except to feed her anger. 

She glared at Ryoga. She wanted to scream at him for what he did. She wanted to insult him, and demean him, and pay him back for what he did to her. But she couldn't, not then. The same fury that demanded this made it impossible. It clouded her mind, and consumed it, until she could only slowly utter "Ryoga…no…BAKA!" and then hit him as hard as she could.

But she was not satisfied. Her wrath wanted, needed a new target. She turned to Ranma.

"And you…you knew…and you never…you…you were doing it as a joke, weren't you? You were just laughing at me behind my back!"

She once again got out her mallet. As she brought it down she was yet again stopped by him.

He looked at her, the hurt evident on his face.

"I…you really think that? That…that I would do that…to you…to anyone?"

She was silent.

"I…but you…have you learned anything? I thought that maybe…maybe I finally got through. I…I had a reason for not telling you. I realize now that it was not a very good one. But you have no idea what it was. And you didn't even bother to find out, did you? No, you just assumed it was my fault, like you….like everyone does. I told you I was sick of it. I told you I wasn't going to let you take your anger out on me anymore. But you didn't learn did you? Maybe you never will…"

With that, Ranma turned to leave. As Akane watched him walk away, all her anger faded.

(This is just like last…no, I won't let my anger rule me anymore, I won't!)

She ran after him and threw her arms around his torso from behind to stop him.

"Wait Ranma…don't go…please…"

Ranma turned around and looked at her.

A tear rolled down Akane's cheek. Akane hated to cry, but she didn't make a single move to wipe the tear.

(I can't screw this up…if I do, my temper will have won, and I'll be the violent tomboy Ranma always accuses me of being.)

She looked up at him. "Ranma… I'm sorry…"

Ranma just continued to stare at her.

"You…you're right Ranma. I…I really do blame you for things that aren't you fault. But please Ranma…please don't go…I realize I have a temper problem…I can…I'll try to fix it. I promise I will…just don't leave…please…"

* * *

Ranma had planned to reveal Ryoga's secret for a long time. He ran the different scenarios through his head, coming up with all the ways he though it could go, figuring out what would be the best way to respond. But he was not prepared for this. 

(Wha…what do I do?)

So he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his hands around the now sobbing Akane, and whispered "It's okay…"

* * *

Authors Notes: Gah! The ending to this chapter is so cliché. But the rest was pretty good, I think. What did you guys think of the way Ranma revealed P-Chan's secret? Truth be told, I did it that way mostly to be unique, because this has already been done a thousand times, and I'm not a good enough writer to make it stand out if I made Ranma reveal it in an ordinary way, so I went with this. I'm guessing some of you have noticed that my updates are getting more spread apart, which is something I'm trying to work on, honest. Actually I've got most of the rest of the story either in my head or on paper, it's just a few scenes that I'm finding hard to write. So yeah...bear with me, I am planning to finish this story and it's only got a few chapters to go. Thanks to all you people who have reviewed, without you I probably would have quit writing this around chapter four. And that's it. Buh bye now. 


	8. Gettin' It On

Michael Gutin

Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of saying characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

And now some replies, starting with a very special one:

BTB: I love you man! Your review, which I shall now post since most of you are lazy assholes:

"To Akane haters everywhere: If this IS another R/A story - too freakin' bad!  
Do what you want with your story - You've done a darn good job well within the possible reactions of the characters as Takahashi-san wrote them. However, this little chappie is a cliffhanger of sorts - Ranma might forgive, but he also may not forget. Feel free to explore what Ranma might do and KEEP WRITING!"

I would like to point out that BTB is exactly right about everything. Since I have been getting a lot of comments all the last part of chapter 7, let me point out the following things (At least in my fic):

Ranma loves Akane

She is crying, and he hates seeing girls cry

She promised she is going to try to change

Ranma is a forgiving person

So his reaction is perfectly reasonable. And like BTB Akane isn't out of the woods yet, Ranma is just giving her temporary solace because she is distraught. But if she doesn't actually make good on her promise it really would be over. But will she? Oh, you shall have to see…

And actually, that's about all I feel like commenting on, you should feel special BTB, special I say!

And now the story

(Which I am assuming you like, otherwise you should have stopped reading by now, unless you're a masochist, I guess.)

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 8

Gettin' It On

* * *

Once Akane had stopped crying, Ranma pulled away and looked at her. Moving up her head to force her to look at him, he regained his neutral tone.

"Akane, are you serious about what you said?"

Akane was silent for a moment, before meekly replying "Yes."

"Because Akane, this is your last chance, I hope you understand this."

She nodded.

"This can't be like the time with Kasumi, you gave your word, and it didn't even last a day."

She slumped, but nodded again.

Ranma smiled slightly. "Good, I'll…I'll try to be a little nicer as well."

Akane brightened at that. "So Ranma, will you be coming back home with us now?"

Ranma looked down. "No…"

"But why?"

"Akane, I…I've made a lot of trouble for all of you."

"No! It isn't…"

"Let me finish. I've made a lot of trouble for a lot of people…but I've made the most for myself. Ever since coming to your house, I've made a lot of mistakes. And I can't…or won't go back until I've made up for them."

"But…"

"There is no 'but' once this is all over…if I still can…I'll be back, until then…"

Mousse was getting impatient.

(This is all fine and dandy, but if Ranma fights Cologne, he'll be dragged to China all the same.)

"Saotome, I have things to discuss with you…"

Ranma sighed, got up and walked over to Mousse. "What is it now?"

"I've heard you're fighting Cologne."

Ranma's expression hardened. "That's right, I'm gonna put that pushy ghoul in her place. Show your entire godforsaken tribe what it means to mess with me."

Normally Mousse would have attacked Ranma for bad-mouthing his tribe, but he had much more important things to discuss.

"You can't."

"Can't I? Who's going to stop me, you?"

"I'm telling you that you can't."

"And why not?"

"You'll lose."

Ranma laughed. "I've heard that said to me a lot, but you know what? I never lose."

Mousse grew angry. (What arrogance!)

"Look, this isn't some childish sparing. This is Cologne, the most powerful in a tribe whose sole purpose for the last three-thousand years has been to produce the ultimate warrior."

"You're not gonna start with the 'Three thousand years of Amazon History' crap are you? 'Cause that's gotten real old lately."

"Dammit! Don't you get it? She will wipe the floor with you! And then she'll drag you to China and marry you to Shampoo? Is that what you want?"

It was Ranma's turn to get angry. "What I want? Do you know what I want Mousse? I just want control of my life. And that is exactly what I am getting. It was my decision to challenge her. Mine. And even if it's the biggest mistake of my life, I'm sticking with it. Because it's my life, and I will make the decisions. I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do, and I'm even more sick of listening to them. I WILL do this, and there's not one fucking thing you can do about it. And that's all I have to say about that."

And with that, Ranma was gone.

* * *

Shampoo watched all this. Of course, due to her vantage point, she heard nothing, but she got the gist of things. She flared with jealousy when he comforted Akane. And felt proud that her Airen had the last word in his fight with Mousse. Now he was leaving.

(This is my chance to hear from Airen that he loves me.)

* * *

Ranma trudged to Tofu's. He was tired. Not like he was used to being. This was not a physical fatigue. No, this was emotional. In the last few weeks, so many things had been said, put out in the open. His emotions had good from happiness, to anger, to sadness, and everything in between.

(Just wanna rest…)

At that moment Shampoo jumped into view.

(Aw, hell…)

"Shampoo…" He muttered.

"Ranma want to say something to Shampoo? Tell her he love her?" She exclaimed excitedly."

"Please Shampoo…please…not right now…"

"Airen must tell Shampoo he loves her" Shampoo insisted, completely ignoring Ranma.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. All the strain had been getting to Ranma, and this pushed him over the edge.

(That bitch doesn't care at all, does she?)

"Love you? Yeah right! I'm sick of you! Don't you get it? I'm trying to get rid of you. I'm fighting Cologne to get rid of you. I…I hate you!"

Shampoo paled.

"But…I…" she stuttered.

"Leave, now."

Shampoo burst into tears and ran away.

Ranma stood there until he had calmed down.

(I guess that was a little mean…)

* * *

Shampoo ran to the Nekohanten. She made sure to have wiped away her tears before she entered. Great-Grandmother would not approve of an Amazon Warrior crying. Shampoo tried to act normally, but she knew she couldn't fool the elder.

"Shampoo, what's wrong?" Cologne asked.

"Shampoo want go back to China." Shampoo said miserably.

"What's the matter with you child?" Cologne asked harshly.

"Air…Ranma say he hate me…" Shampoo said softly.

Cologne cackled. "Is that all? Don't worry Shampoo, by tomorrow he'll be coming with us whether he likes it or not."

"But he no love Shampoo…" Shampoo said, trying hard not to cry.

At this, Cologne grew angry. "Love? Love! What has love got to do with anything? This is law child, do you understand? Three thousand years of Amazon tradition. When a foreigner man defeats an Amazon woman, she must marry him, what part of that is love? Idiot girl, you will not turn your back on this. Doing so would be an insult to yourself, to me, and to the entire Amazon tribe. Ranma is a prize that you should have attained long ago. But you have failed, but I will not let it end like this and have you taint the honor of the entire family. Ranma will be coming back with us if I have to drag him kicking and screaming! Do you understand?"

Shampoo stood still.

Colgone hit Shampoo with her cane, knocking her into a wall.

"Answer me!"

Shampoo offered a meek "Yes Elder."

"Good." Said Cologne briskly. "You are excused."

Shampoo nodded and went up to her room, where she was able to shed her tears freely.

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! It's been a very long time since I updated this story. But between AP Tests, World Of Warcraft, and that one other fic I'm doing (the one who's name I should know, but I forgot) I've been quite busy. But hey, school's pretty much over now, and come summer, I'll be writing a lot more frequently. (There better be applause following that statement.)

This one's really short isn't it? Bah. Well, be sure to C & C and perhaps the next one will be longer.


	9. Overtime

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of this piece of literature do not belong to me at all. I am merely leeching…er, borrowing from Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Happy Reply Time!

Carnath: Hey, just so you know, your review pretty much motivated me to finally write this. The reason not being so much what you wrote, but that you wrote it weeks after I posted the last chapter of my fic. It's nice to know that some people genuinely want this fic to continue, and don't just review whatever fics are at the front page.

Aondehafka: This Ranma? All right, think about any time Ranma's fought a very hard opponent. Herb, Saffron, or even Cologne. He ran in, without any plan. Most of the time several people told him he would lose. He always does this. He's as stubborn as hell, I think we can all agree on at least that. A Ranma that is dissuaded from a fight because someone told him he would lose is a horribly OOC one. About the second part of your review, I suppose Cologne is OOC, but not that much. The way I picture it for her is this. Imagine you're trying to find, say…some sort of buried treasure (Ranma marrying Shampoo). Imagine you've been searching for it for several years. You've enjoyed doing, it's been pretty fun, but you still haven't quite found it. Then all of a sudden someone hands you a map (a.k.a. the fight with Ranma which she thinks she is sure to win), showing you exactly how to get it. Then all of a sudden, your partner says you should just leave and give up for a reason that makes no sense to you(Ranma doesn't love Shampoo), I'm sure you would be quite angry. And I really doubt Cologne cares if Ranma loves Shampoo or not, if she did, she really wouldn't be pushing him and Shampoo together so hard.

TheCentauress: Actually, in the manga, which is what I generally go by, it never shows Happosai defeating Cologne, actually, I don't remember him beating her in the anime, oh well. Either way, Cologne marrying Happosai really wouldn't do much except make Cologne miserable, so I don't really see the point.

Guess that's it…for now. On with the show(story).

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Chapter 9

Overtime

* * *

Akane sat there, staring at nothing.

"You gonna be okay sugar?" asked Ukyo.

Akane nodded.

(My….my last chance…)

She remembered all the times she had insulted Ranma. All the times she had hit him. All the times she had jumped to conclusions and blamed Ranma unjustly.

(I don't…I don't even deserve that…)

She remembered all the times Ranma had saved her. Remembered those rare occasions when he had been nice to her.

(I won't screw it up this time…I won't…my temper be damned…I won't let it win this time….never again…)

"Didn't listen to a word I said, did he?" asked Mousse.

"That's Ranchan for you," answered Ukyo, "Stubborn to the end."

"So he's gonna…lose?" asked Akane.

"Maybe not." Responded a voice.

The voice turned out to be Nabiki's.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mousse.

"I've been doing some thinking." Nabiki replied. "This time, Ranma challenged Cologne, and not the other way around, am I right?"

"Yeah…" answered Mousse.

"Well, though Ranma will always answer a challenge, how many times has he actually started one himself?"

"Hmm…"

"That's right, so if he was the one that challenged her, he must have some hope of winning, something new…so don't give up on him yet, Saotome has ways to surprise you…"

Silence filled the dojo as they all contemplated this new information.

"So…" Ukyo drawled…

"So nothing left but to watch the fight tomorrow." Finished Nabiki.

* * *

Ryoga was angry.

(She knows! Damn him, it's his fault. He showed her….damn you Ranma!)

As fate would have it, Ryoga landed right next to Tofu's clinic, and soon found himself staring at the figure of a certain pig-tailed martial artist.

(Now you die Ranma!)

He ran up to Ranma and began to swing at him.

"What do you want now pig-boy?" asked Ranma.

"Die!" Ryoga responded.

Ryoga wasn't fast enough, all his punches we're either being blocked or dodged, so he decided to use his last weapon. He summoned up all of the depression within him.

(Akane hates me now…she found out…and I always get lost…can never be as good as Ranma…just as stupid pig….I can't…can't do...anything…)

"SHI-SHI HOKODAN!"

An enormous blast of purple chi flew from Ryoga and hit Ranma, blasting him into a nearby wall.

Ryoga looked down at Ranma. "Well Ranma, what do you have to say now?"

Ranma glared at him. "Go on, kill me."

"What?"

"C'mon Ryoga, kill me now, it'll solve all your problems, I promise. Akane will all of a sudden love you, your lousy sense of direction will vanish, and a cure for the curse will just drop down from the sky."

"…"

"No really, because it's all my fault right? And killing me, that'll make it all better, won't it?"

"That's not…"

"Not true? But that's not what you've said before. It's always been my fault, 'Ranma prepare to die,' remember? So what are you waiting for? Take my life. Don't think of the consequences. I'm sure no one will miss me. After all, I'm just a sex-changing perverted freak, who's toying with Akane's heart, right Ryoga?"

"But you…"

"I never considered you an enemy Ryoga, not really. No matter how many times you tried to kill me, how many times you slept in Akane's bed, but that doesn't matter to you does it? So what's the point? You want your stupid revenge, take it. See how much better it'll make you feel."

But Ryoga couldn't do it. Not like this. He wanted Ranma to rage, to shout, to insult, anything to justify his hatred of him. But not this. So instead, he turned around and ran.

As Ryoga disappeared from sight. Ranma jumped up and continued on his way to the clinic, muttering "Heh. Didn't think that would actually work…"

* * *

Kuno was, for once in his life, deep in thought.

(How…how could they be the same. My love…and the one whom I so despise. Am I not an honorable samurai? Am I not attracted to the fiery spirits of my loves? But if so…how could my hatred of the male Ranma be justified? For truly, they are one in the same. Their actions, their words, they are identical. Their outer appearance being the one thing that is changed. Can this be the truth? That all along, it was only physical attraction that moved me to such things? That my boundless love was nothing but base lust? I…I have much to atone for…)

* * *

The words echoed in her head.

'I hate you'

(Was I that bad? I know I pulled some low tricks but…)

'I hate you'

(I guess I bothered him one too many times, used one too many potions…)

'I hate you'

(But none of that matters now, does it? It all depends on who wins the fight tomorrow…)

'I hate you'

(If only he had told me earlier, I could've changed…I could've…)

Tired, Shampoo decided to go to bed. Not that there was much else she had to do right then.

(Still…I…good luck Ranma…)

Ranma looked over the scroll one last time.

(That's it then. Everything's set. With this I'll finally be able to win. This one last fight and I'll never have to see that ugly Old Ghoul ever again.)

Ranma yawned.

(I think it's about time for me to go to sleep. Have to be well rested for tomorrow…)

And so Ranma slept.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter finished. Is this one short as well? Damn. Well, the next chapter, which shall be the final one, I promise will be a longer one. I know because most of the final chapter is written out, in rough draft form. I'd post it right after this, where it not for the fact that the notebook in which the final chapter is written in is currently lying in some sealed box. Why is it there? 'Cause I'm moving. This moving will involve me going without internet 'till Wednesday, at which point I shall post the last chapter.

And when I finally get back on the net, wouldn't it be nice for me to finally get 100 reviews for this story? I think it would. You guys can do that, right?

So yeah, C & C as always, and stay tuned for the amazing…well, decent conclusion to Sick of It!


	10. True Nekoken

Michael Gutin

* * *

Disclaimer: This is the last time I have to write characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, AHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

No replies cause it's three hours 'till the end of Wednesday and my internet is being shitty and I want to get this posted as soon as possible.

* * *

Also, translations for the attacks I made are displayed in the author's notes at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

Sick of It

* * *

Final Chapter

Neko-ken (True)

* * *

Ranma stood outside waiting. As if to mock him, the morning was as beautiful as could be seen in Nerima. The sun was shining brightly, clouds lazily dotted the sky. A slight breeze ran through the empty lot, the grass swaying ever so slightly. All this went unnoticed by the martial artist; he had other things to worry about.

(I can do this. Just this. One more hurdle and I'll finally be done. Free, to live out my life as I want to. Cologne may have beaten me before, but this time I have It…this time, I'll win…this time…)

* * *

Everyone started to gather at the edges of the lot. Everyone who was affected by this fight. The Tendo's where there, as where his fiancés and rivals. His friends from school, Tofu, Ms. Hinako, and several people who came just to see the battle of a lifetime. All of them watched and waited.

* * *

Cologne came last to the lot. Her feelings the opposite of her opponents. Relief. Finally, finally all this would be over. No more potions and drugs, no more watching her grand-daughter through away her dignity due to the stubbornness of one male. She would go back home, to China, to her village…ah yes, today was a fine day indeed.

* * *

Ranma faced off against Cologne. He remembered the final part of the scroll.

# Once one has attained a mastery of the Neko-ken the activation become automatic, one will feel the Neko-ken come, and instead of the overwhelming feat that normally accompanies, a feel of calm will instead overtake you. Only then will you have access to the amazing array of abilities granted by the Neko-ken and truly understand it's power. #

Ranma grinned. The grin he was famous for. His cocky, never surrender grin, that self assured sneer that seemed so condescending and arrogant.

(I won't lose.)

* * *

And so the fight began.

* * *

Akane watched from the sides as Ranma and Cologne fought. A stunning display of speed and power. Watched as they traded punches so fast that even her eyes, trained from years of martial arts, had a hard time following. Saw both of them fighting harder than she had ever seen them fight before. But it wasn't enough for Ranma. She saw that as fast as he was, Cologne wasn't letting a single blow get past her cane, while sneaking in an occasional blow of her own.

(Please don't lose Ranma…not after all that's happened…I need to show you that…that your not the only one who's got to change around here, that I can overcome my flaws as well…)

* * *

Shampoo watched the fight half-heartedly.

(If Ranma wins, I go back with Cologne to China in disgrace. If he losses, he's forced to come with me to China, and will be stuck in a marriage he doesn't want. Why? Why must this fight happen? Either way people get hurt…why….)

* * *

Ukyo gasped as Cologne finally landed a hit on Ranma that sent him flying, she could only watch as Ranma flew back until he hit the ground, hard. Could do nothing as he got up again, looking exhausted, yet never relenting.

(You better not screw this up Ranma. Not after all this. It won't matter what you think, about any of us, if you lose. Everything you've worked so hard to do will all be for nothing. Ranma, you jackass, you started this stupid fight, you better win it.)

* * *

"Is that all you got boy?" Cologne taunted. Ranma gritted his teeth.

(It's not working! Why? What do I still need to do? Without the Neko-ken, can I win? I…I have to at least try…)

Cologne finally decided to go on the offensive. She lunged at Ranma with inhuman speed lashing out with her staff mercilessly. Ranma soon found himself with little time to think about winning, as all his energy was diverted to repel the sudden assault. For a time, it seemed to be working, but Ranma was getting wearier by the second. His form getting sloppy, until Cologne seized the opportunity, and stuck.

* * *

Akane watched in horror as Ranma went down, hard. And this time it seemed he wasn't getting up. She rushed over to him, not caring that tears were streaming down her face.

(It can't be over, this can't be the last time I ever see him... it can't!)

She crouched next to him.

"Ranma…" she sobbed. His eyelids fluttered, then opened.

"Akane?" he managed to groan.

"Ranma, I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything…"

"Huh?"

"Not just for the name-calling and the malleting, but for something else…"

Ranma's eyes began to close again. His head rolled to the side, and he seemed to stop all movement.

Akane continued regardless. "Ranma, I'm sorry that…that I never really appreciated you, and what you did. I realize now, what you did for me…and what you gave up for me…Ranma…it was…it was so much. Even after all I did to you, you were still there for me whenever I needed it, and you risked your life so many times. And for so long I…I never really thought about it. But Ranma, I…I realize now, how much you gave…how much you cared. I guess what I mean is…well, Ranma…thank you. For everything you've done, I want to at least tell you that. It's not much but I want you to know how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

With that she collapsed on Ranma's chest sobbing, so she didn't notice when Ranma's eyes shot open.

* * *

He wasn't quite unconscious. But it was close. He vaguely registered that someone had come beside him. He heard a voice, her voice, it sounded sad, so sad. But in his tired state it took him a while to make sense of the words. It was Akane, and she was…thanking him? She was. And with that Ranma felt all the tiredness in him vanish. He realized what it had happened…

(That was it, wasn't it? My final fear. All the things I did, she never thanked me. No one did. Not my family, or my fiancés, nothing. Like it was expected, like it was something anyone would do. I was afraid of that, wasn't I? That no one appreciated what I did, that if I stopped, they'd say I wasn't living up to expectations, and leave me. But they…she does. She thanked me. And that's all I need. And now, I feel it, I feel the Neko-ken, victory will be mine!)

* * *

Cologne savored her victory.

(Oh yes, it's done now. I won. I beat him the final time, all that's left is to haul him back to China.)

It was then she felt a strange power radiating from the boy. She heard something that sounded like a mixture between a chuckle and a growl, the noise made her hair stand on end. She watched in shock as Ranma raised himself,

"It's not over yet, Old Ghoul." Ranma hissed.

* * *

Ranma felt a calmness envelop him, like he had never felt before. Gone was the worry of the battle. The limitless possibilities. The uncertain futures. It was just Ranma and the Cologne. And she was weak. Yes, now she was weak. He could sense it. Maybe she was a fine warrior, perhaps the best where she came from, but it didn't matter, what mattered was now, and now, now he would win.

The senses nearly overwhelmed him at first. Smell, sight, sound, all of it so much more detailed and powerful. He could see the sweat running down Cologne's neck. Hear her pants. And he could smell…he could smell her fear.

Oh yes, there was fear now. She was confused. She was worried.

She was screwed.

Oh, he would savor this, he would relish this battle.

"Myeeowrrrrr, come on Cologne…time to play…"

He flexed his hands, felt the ki-claws as if they were a normal part of him.

He lunged at Cologne, testing out his newfound powers, he sliced at her, and she dodged, he knew she would. But as she bounded away, she noticed the damage that had been done.

Her staff now lay on the ground in four pieces.

Ranma purred. "What's wrrrong Cologne….did I ruin yourrrr toy?"

As Cologne paled, Ranma laughed to himself.

(That's right Ghoul, be afraid…fear me, you should never have gone up against Ranma Saotome…)

Ranma watched with amusement as Cologne employed the Splitting Cat Hair's Technique.

"Silly Ghoul….mowrrrr…you rrrealize this is all pointless…it won't worrrrk….I can still smell you…"

He swiped at the real Cologne as she passed him, knocking her into the exact same spot she had earlier hit him into.

"Rrrready to give up yet?"

* * *

Cologne got up.

(So it's come to this.)

"You haven't won yet boy. Feel the wrath of the most ancient and forbidden of all Amazon Techniques, SHIKISHU YOGEN!"

The matriarch cupped her hands together and from them flew a giant dark beam of ki. Before Ranma could do anything, the beam hit him head on, slamming him down into the ground. Instead of quickly ending like the other ki attacks, this one continued. Everyone sat and watched as Ranma continued to be assaulted by it.

"What do you think now boy? Do you see how foolish it was too take on the Amazons?"

There was no answer save Ranma's grunts of pain.

Cologne kept pressing her attack, she was starting to get worn out, yet she could still sense that Ranma was alive.

(This makes no sense at all, it doesn't matter how good a martial artist he is, this attack should have killed him by now all the same.)

She then noticed a subtle change in the sound of her attack. She looked back at Ranma and saw the attack wasn't working like it was supposed to. Something was wrong. There seemed to be an invisible dome over Ranma deflecting the attack around him.

Cologne stopped her attack.

"What…what is…" she stammered.

"Ki-shield you old bitch." Ranma replied.

"But that…that's impossible, to have that level of control over ki is…"

Ranma laughed. "And what…mowrrr… did you think the trrrrue powerrr of the Neko-ken was?"

"But…"

"The claws! Think of how prrrecise my claws are, as a cat I didn't have the brrrain powerrr to make anything more than my naturrral weapons, but now old bat, I have the contrrrol and the intelligence to use my abilites…"

(….Fuck.)

Ranma grinned "Heerrrre's an attack of my own Ghoul, SEN NIDURO JIGOKU!"

Ranma's hands moved to attack Cologne at inhuman speeds.

(But this, this is just the Kacchu Tenshin Amaguriken Technique.)

Cologne moved to block the attack. But she noticed that each time she moved her arms to block, they came away with a bit of blood.

(The claws, of course, how could I forget about the claws! But with this and the shield…if he really has that kind of control…"

"Your toying with me, aren't you?"

Ranma's grin grew vicious. "Meeowrrr…why would I do that…?"

"Why you…"

"Do you rrreally want me to end this now crrroone? Allrrright…"

Ranma's hands shot out again, but this time only once.

"NEKO NO KATAINIGIRI!"

A ring of golden light sprung in between Ranma's hands. It almost looked like a halo had appeared over Cologne's head, except for on thing.

It was perfectly level with her throat.

"Well Cologne….it's yourrrr choice….surrrender now….or we see how small I can get this rrring before yourrr head pops off…"

Ranma stepped away from Cologne, though the ring remained intact.

"It's over now….meoooow…go back to China forrrr good…"

Cologne was defeated. And she knew it. It made her mad, made her furious, but she had honor. She had lost fair and square, she would go.

(All that work for nothing…)

"I concede"

The ring disappeared. Cologne slumped to the ground, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

The fight being over, Ranma felt the Neko-ken recede from him. He looked around to see all the people that had come to cheer him on, and a few that didn't.

He saw Dr. Tofu standing there, smiling. Saw the Kuno siblings, fighting as usual. Saw Ukyo who stared at him for a second, a relieved look on her face, before turning away. Saw Shampoo huddling over the figure of Cologne, and Mousse with his arm draped around her. Saw the Tendo's there, all happily waving at him.

(They all came to see me fight. Friends, enemies, I choose who they are now. Finally, I can make whatever I want of myself. I can decide who these people are to me, what they mean to me. It was hard, one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But the things that are worthwhile are never easy to get…)

He looked up and saw Akane, with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Ranma took her hand in his and said "Let's go home."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it, it's done. I feel pretty good actually. It's really about time I finished this story. And I've got several other stories I'm working on, so I don't really miss the characters I made. I didn't really make them though, did I. But in a way I did. Because I added to them, and changed them, and because of that they'll always feel partly mine. But that's enough of me yapping.

Now, I bet you people are wondering about what the attacks that I created mean, and I shall be more than happy to tell you. Now, these most likely aren't very accurate, but I tried my best, honest.

SHIKISHU YOGEN- Now the Japanese word 'shi' can mean a lot of things. Among them, it can mean 'four' or 'death' so this attack is either Death Horseman Prophecy or Four Horsemen Prophecy, I did this on purpose, because if you take it to mean 'death' well, death horseman sounds pretty ominous, but if you take it to mean 'four' then it's referring to the four horseman of the apocalypse, in which case, their 'prophecy' is also quite bleak.

SEN NIDURO JIGOKU- 'Thousand Needle Hell' I called it that cause the claws they're…you know…sharp….like needles…and with Amaguriken speed…there would be a lot…c'mon, it's pretty good…well…you try coming up with a better one!

NEKO NO KATAINIGIRI- 'Cat's Grip' because…I really don't have to explain this do I? I mean, c'mon, it doesn't get much more obvious then that.

And that's about it really. I guess I left enough open to make a sequel for this, but at this point I'm really not interested in doing one. Ah well, maybe someday I will.

Just because this is my last chapter does not give you an excuse not to review. So make sure you do. Or I'll have to…I'll have to… (Insert vague, impossible-to-carry-out threat here)

That's it. See ya.


End file.
